Baka Hanyou
by tatayoung
Summary: Inyasha and Kagome are at it again but this thime there's someone new in thier life, Rated for Inuyasha dritty mouth and Miruko's naughty thought's lol hope u like it
1. not Again

Chapter 1: Not Again.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screamed hurting not only his back but his ears too.

She walked off leaving the poor Hanyou on the ground, and stocked off to the well.

Present day Japan

Back in her time Kagome ran straight to her room and slammed the door and falling on her bed crying. 'Shimatta (dam or fuck) Inuyasha why does he always have to be such a baka hanyou (stupid half demon). I hate him sooooooooo much! BAKAYASHA (spelling plz) KAMI KUSO! I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH!

Feudal Era

Inuyasha was now sitting in a huge Sit Hole made by him(Kagome which ever one) trying very hard to get out, finally after what seem the hundredth time he got out and ran to the well prepared to tell Kagome off.

Kagome still in her room has moved from crying to hating to plotting, she was now thinking of the best way to get back at Inuyasha but what? 'What is the worst thing that I could ever do? Flirt with Koga? Naw that's just to mean and would give him the wrong impression. Ummmm hmmmm……..' Her thinking was cut off when she heard the branch out side move and saw something red. Inuyasha duh.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed still very pissed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha screamed as he fell out of the tree.

"Inuyasha what do want? I'm not going back. I'm staying rite here.

"Oh no your not." He said grabbing her and haeding down stairs.

"Mom! Help me plz!" Kagome screamed bang on Inuyasha's back

"Have fun kids." She said waving good bye to her kid.

Inuyasha run out to the well house with Kagome pounding on his back.

Well there u have it the first chapter don't worry theirs way more if u don't like it u suck.

And I'm going to be using Jap a lot so if u want translations u have to ask lol ttfn

tatayoung69


	2. What the Hell?

"Miruko If u touch me one more time I'm taking it away!" Sango screamed and slapped Miruko so hard that half his face turned red. "Don't you ever learn!"

"My dear Sango one rub is worth all the pain in the world." Miruko said still rubbing his face.

"Kirara lets go I need a bath." Sango said mad. Kirara hopped into Sango's arms and she walked off.

Hearing this Miroku stopped rubbing his face and thought about following to get a look at Sango again.

"Inuyasha let go of me right now!" Kagome was still screaming and pounding on his back. 'Hey wait I can just sit him!' Kagome stopped pounding and she said it. "SIT"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled Kagome down with him unfortunately he landed on top of her. "INUYASHA GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Kagome screamed in pain.

"Sorry but you gotta wait till the spell wears off." He said laughing hoping he didn't hurt her.

(To bad, it could take a while to get out because she sat him without thinking, they are in the well so now there is a very big hole at the bottom.)

"AHHHH HENTAI" Sango screamed and they heard a loud smack.

"God doesn't that dam monk learn?" Inuayasha asked

"I really don't think he does" Kagome replied trying once again to get Inuyasha off her. But having no luck "Get off me, NOW!" Kagome screamed the last part hurting his ears. Inuyasha finally got off and picked her up and jumped out of the well and headed for the village.

LATER

"Kagome your back did you bring me any of those yummy candies?" Shippo asked jumping in to her arms.

"It's nice to see you to and no I didn't bring back any candy because of some half demon." Kagome said staring at Inuyasha the whole time.

"Well sorry, but we have to go shard hunting and you're the only one who can see them so come on let's go." Inuayasha said turning and leaving to look for more shards, but was stopped when he was slammed to the ground.

"We can't because you dragged me out of the house before I could pack my bag!" Kagome said blushing at the last part. (For guys if u don't know it's her time of the month) "Fine you have 2 hours then we leave and make sure you bring extra RAMEN!" Inuyasha called as she headed back down the well.

"Mom I'm home, and I need my school stuff, and if inuyasha comes tell him to go away and not bug me because I'm doing my homework k thanks." Kagome shouted as she run up the stairs. She stopped and turned around "Mom are you there?" She went to the kitchen just as she went to the fridge she heard the weirdest noise, she turned around and screamed.

O no what's happened to Kagome review or read on which ever one comes first lol ttfn

tatayoung69


	3. Inuyasha gone?

"Mom are you there?" She went to the kitchen just as she went to the fridge she heard the weirdest noise, she turned around and screamed.

"Oh my god what are you and what do you want?" Kagome screamed at the person standing in front of her. (If you watch charmed then the person just orb you know like Paige and Leo?)

"You don't have to worry my name is Kumiko, and I have been sent here to help you and Inuyasha." Kumiko replied "Here watch this." She said and a blue light surrounded her and she orb behind Kagome

"Hey." Kumiko said causing Kagome to jump.

"Ok so you can do that thing but how is that going to help?" Kagome asked just as she was she suddenly felt something go horribly wrong "O h my god Inuyasha! Come on we have to hurry." Kagome began running up stairs to get the jewel shards but was beaten by Kumiko and they ran to the well house.

FUEDAL ERA

"Where are the jewel shards half breed!" A voice behind Inuyasha asked/yelled

"Sorry cant Help you" Inuyasha said as he began to walk away

"To bad then, I guess I'll have to kill you." The demon said and attacked Inuyasha be for he had a chance

A FEW HOURS LATER

Inuyasha was now very badly hurt and fighting for his life against some demon. Kagome and Kumiko where just orbing out the well and towards Inuaysha forest and the God Tree to find Inuyasha being killed by the demon. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing there with wide sad eyes and on the verge of tears. He then he fell to the ground dead. Kagome ran to him and out his head on her lap and she sat there rocking back and forth crying. The demon took the moment to kill Kagome as well but never got to it because his sword was surrounded by blue orbs and appeared in Kumiko's hands she the lunged at him and killed him ( every heart is now playing in the back round great song to get the song go to http:groups. )

**Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?**

**Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet**

Kagome sat there crying with Inuyasha's head in her lap, she started to cry to the sky WHY GOD WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME WHY!

**Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness**

**Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do**

**(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**

**So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars**

"Kagome where are you KAGOME!" Inuyasha called, but all he saw was a long tunnel with a light at the end, so he began to walk still looking for Kagome

**Round Round the planets revolve round the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**

**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

**Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across**

**Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams**

Kumiko walked up to Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder "You said you came to help us now look at what has happened he's dead don't you see you didn't do anything he's dead" Kagoem screamed Kumiko put her arms around her and brought her into a hug

**All of us what to take a lasting happiness**

**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you give you a sound sleep**

**Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy**

**We have peace of mind**

**Someday all the people find the way to love**

Inuyasha was now at the end of the tunnel and he could see someone at the end but who was it? "Inuyasha I see you have finally come to join me now we shall both go to hell." Kikyo said laughing now I may have you and no one else.

**Goes Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

**There is the warm heart places on my mind**

**In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet**

**There are many stars they have talk with me so kind**

**They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine**

Kumiko and Kagome sat there with the dead Inuyasha when Kagome stopped crying and noticed Kumiko hugging her. Kumiko slowly moved her hands to Inuyasha's wounds and a golden light came from them ( you how in charmed when Leo heals someone well that's what's happening lol)

**Round Round the planets revolve round the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**

**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

**Goes Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

Inuyasha felt something begin to pull him away from the laughing Kikyo and to the world of the living and to Kagome. Kumiko pulled her hands away and orbed to the village to let the couple have the privacy

Like? What has Kumiko done well she brought Inuyasha back duh lol

TTFN :)


	4. I hate you too

I HATE YOU TOO

Inuyasha began to regain the feeling in his body, and then opened his eyes and say Kagome crying 'Kagome don't cry it's alright I'm right here, see.' Inuyasha looked at her wishing she would stop he was about to say it but then he noticed her looking at him and then he freaked (O no he does it again lol)

"God I was gone for five minutes and you break down on me, Kami Kagome you need to be stronger or we will never find the jewel shards! And you can let go of me now."

This got Kagome to stop crying and become angered instead, she jumped up causing Inuyasha's head to fall with a thump and stared screaming all over again. "I was only worried about you, it's not everyday my boyfriend dies on me and I never thought I would see you again! Well excuse me for being worried about you, I forgot that 'Inuyasha the great hanyou' can take care of him self so if you don't mind then I'm off I've got a huge math test next week and I'm off to study!" "And oh yah Inuyasha one more thing……..SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT"

Kagome began to run off 'thank god he's ok I don't know what I would do if he had died on me thank you, Kumiko I hope I see you soon' (for all you who are wondering why Kagome is spazing it's because Inuyasha just totally spazed at her for caring lol don't u just hate that lol back to the story)

'Wait did she just say boyfriend?' "Fine then go back to your ever so special test it's not like we need you here I mean your only the shard detector I always have to save you , because Kagome is to much of a pansy to take care of herself…..AHHHHHHHH!"

"HEYWUTUDOTHATFOR, BITCH?" Inuyasha said 'tried to say'

"I'll be back in 4 days" Kagome said as she ran off "Kumiko? Kumiko where are you hello where did you go?" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the village trying to find her.

BACK AT THE VILLAGE (when Kumiko orbed off)

"How many times do I have to tell you, Miruko!" Sango screamed as she ran after Miruko with her huge Boomerang waving it franticly at poor Miruko who's face is now bruised for the last time(chapter 2) "Go find someone else to grope like maybe you mother or any of those millions of girls you have asked to 'bear you child'"

"My dear Sango how many times must I tell YOU? You are the only one I want." Miruko said and held out his hand, but instead got a huge slap again.

"BULLSHIT!" Sango yelled and began swinging once more

'Sometimes I wonder if they take crazy pills every morning.' Shippo thought while he sat there enjoying the entertainment 'I hope Kagome comes back soon……' "AHHHHHH!" Shippo screamed and ran to Sango when he say a blue light appear in front of him. "Demon! FOW FIRE!"

"Ahhh Blue stuff." Kumiko called and held out her hand she barley had time to take in her surroundings, but was just hopping blue stuff would work.

The fox fire appeared in her hand and threw it towards a pail of water.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at Kumiko. This time Kumiko was ready "boomerang" she called and held out her hand for the huge thing as it appeared she grabbed it and put it on the ground.

"My turn!" Miruko said as he pulled off the prayer beads Kumiko knowing this was not good orbed up to a tree behind Miruko and the gang "Wind Tunnel" he said just as Kumiko orbed out. "Where'd she go?" They asked confused

"Stop attacking me. I'm here because I've was sent here to help you guys, so stop please, I promise I wont hurt you." Kumiko said hopping that they would believe her. "Boomer rang" She said, the boomerang came in the blue orbs but then Kumiko forced it towards Sango's feet careful not to hit her or the others.

"Ok so you can do that thing but why are you here?" Miruko asked

'Kumiko? Kumiko where are you hello where did you go?' Kumiko could sense Kagome and figure Inuyasha screwed up his chance. "Hey I got to go I'll answer you questions when I get back" and with that she orbed out of the tree and to Kagome.

SOMEWHERE IN INUYASHA FOREST

"Kagome are y….." Kumiko was cut off by arrow flying past her head

"Demon and I sense 3 jewel shards." Kagome said, luckily Kagome didn't hit Kumiko

"Where are the jewel shard Kagome?" Kumiko asked hoping her plan would work.

"Ummmmm…..AHHHHH" Kagome screamed

"Icky stuff" Kumiko yelled and jumped in front of the green slimy stuff and forced it back to the demon. The demon was then hit by its own attack and screamed and died.

"Jewel shards" "Here purify them and let's head back to the village Kumiko said while grabbing Kagome's hand and orbing back to explain to every one.

Inuyasha is now very pissed 'when I get to Kagome she is going to get it so bad' Inuyasha thought smirking as he ran off towards the village.

When he stopped short and smelled something he never wanted to see/smell again "KOGA….."

"ARIGATOU, Kumiko but I just really want to go home now I have a test in 5 days and I really have to study so can you take me home?" Kagome asked

"I know what you mean, before I left I just finished a huge Science test on the 'human body' " Kumiko said and both girls laughed at the joke (sex Ed), the others just stood there not getting anything. "Come on lets go I still have to enroll in school" With that said and the girls laughing they orbed off to the well and 500 years in the future.

Well that's it for now it's like what 1 Am and I'm tried I just really want to say thx to the 3 ppl who reviewed before this storey was removed and I will make sure that this time my chapters are right lol well ARIGATOU. And make sure u review I don't care if u like it or not If u do the send away if you don't the send away so I no what I did wrong but that's totally up to you have a great week end and sorry I haven't updated sooner my account was shut down for a week ill try and make sure that doesn't happen. And if you would like the translations just ask I would be more then happy to do it lol.

Ttff :)


	5. School Days hur Dammit All To HEll!

SCHOOL DAYS HUR….DAMMIT ALL TO HELL

"So where did you live before you came here?" Kagome asked as they entered the house.

"Well I was born here in Tokyo; I was then moved to Hawaii because of a charge then back here for you." Kumiko answered

"Umm what's a charge and what happened to your parents if you don't mind me asking? And what's you size and grade?" Kagome asked while she went to look for the pen and paper.

"I'm grade 9 and about your size, um my parents are in California with my two brothers." "Pen, paper." She said and held out her hand. "Here and why do you want my size?" Kumiko asked when she realized why. "O NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING ONE OF THOSE SMIKPPY OUTIFT FOR SCHOOL!" Kumiko said running off to find a place to hide.

"O come on it's not that bad here try on mine." Kagome said running Kumiko trying to get her to wear the school uniform.

1 HOUR LATER

"See that wasn't so bad we started on Monday." Kagome smiling at her self as the headed to WacDonalds. "What do you want?"

"Kagome, it's so nice to see you and who is your friend she's not from around here is she?" Hojo asked checking Kumiko out (man I hate Hobo I mean Hojo)

"This is my friend Kumiko she just moved back here from Hawaii she's staying with me till her parents come." Kagome said hoping that Hojo wouldn't ask her out again. "well we better be going you no, we still have a lot to cover like I still have to teach her basic Japanese so sorry I will be busy for awhile bye Hojo." Kagome called as she and Kumiko ran from WacDonalds. Hojo just stood there 'wait didn't Kagome say move back so wouldn't that mean she already knows Japanese?' o well we will see on Monday how good a teacher Kagome.'

BACK AT SHRINE

"Ok who was that guy and I can too speak Japanese I'm speaking it now if you didn't' notice. I will be back I have to get out of this dam thing and into some thing a bit less skimpy." Kumiko said as she orb off to get better clothes. (If you're wondering she left all her clothes in Hawaii and California)

'Ok I now have the house to my self for a bit what can I do.' Kagome wondered while walking up stairs to get out of her dirty uniform.

FEDAL ERA WITH INU AND KOGA

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha asked while trying to avoid him all

"Doushite hafu?" Koga asked

"Urusai, Inpo, but I will gladly kill right now flee bag." Inuyasha yelled "Sankontetsuo"

Koga jumped out of the way "I don't have time for this dog-shit I have to go get my Women." Koga yelled as he ran towards the village with his tornado thanks the power of the jewel shards.

JAPANESE TRANSLATIONS IF YOU DON'T KNOW

Sankontetsuo- soul-shattering iron claw

Urusai-shut up

Inpo-Wimp

Hafu- half breed

Doushite- What's the matter

FOR OTHER CHAPTERS

Kami- god

Kami Kuso – god dammit

Bakayasha –asshole

Correct me or if I missed any and hey ya review even if you don't like it man I hate hojo and do any of u think I should do a Koga Kumiko thing if do then tell me ideas are forming once again its like 1 am so I'm signing off for a bit man I need a life lol. If you have any ideas then email me away b/c you no I have no life lol

Ttfn :)


	6. New School, New Love New, Secrect

NEW SCHOOL, NEW LOVE, NEW SECRECT

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEPP BEPP BEPP BEEP BEEP BE…. The alarm clock sounder singling it was time to get up and face school for a week or so. "Ahhh 5 more minutes plz mom." Kumiko said rolling over and putting the pillow over her face. "Clock" She said and held out her hand and forced it out the window.

"Ahhhh my new clock Inuyasha how many times I must tell you it's not going to kill us." Kagome said still half asleep.

"Opps sorry that was me." Kumiko said getting out of bed hearing the clock smash when it hit the ground. "Do I really have to wear this?" Kumiko whined trying to take off the uniform.

"Yes and you look fine now come on breakfast is ready." Kagome said heading down stairs

"Morning girls." Kagome's mom said brightly and dished up Kagome's and Kumiko's breakfast. "Looking forward to going back to school Kagome?"

"Yes I can catch up on my test, and friends." Kagome said through a mouthful of food. "Kumiko come on were going to be late. Let's go and for the last time you look fine." Kagome yelled.

"I'm not coming I look dumb." Kumiko said and slammed Kagome's bedroom door.

10 MINUTES LATER

Kagome and Kumiko where headed down the street towards school. "OK now you have you has to remember that you can't speak Japanese very well, or we will blow our cover maybe after a week you can go back to normal." Kagome said dreading every second of the school day.

"I know we been over this 6 times already and I have been a witch longer then you have been in the Feudal Era, I think I know how to keep my cover." Kumiko said rolling her eyes "Kami you're not my mother." Kumiko sad laughing at the idea of Kagome as a mommy. BUZZZZZZZZZZ the school bell rang and they headed to class.

"Everyone we have a new student today she comes from California in America, but she is still not very good at Japanese so if everyone would speak slowly around her. Kumiko could u please come up here and introduce your self." The teacher said just as Kagome finished fake translation for her. And she walked up with Kagome to help translate.

"OHAYOUGOZAIMASU my name is Kumiko and I just moved here from California as you all know, and umm I will be staying with Kagome here for awhile so that's where you will find me." Kagome finished translating and they sat down. Many classmates where amazed at how well she said 'OHAYOUGOZAIMASU' flawlessly, Hojo just stared at her. 'Man she looks good in that uniform I think I may have to try her instead if I can't get to Kagome.' Hojo thought while he listened to the teacher finish and they all headed to the next class.

ONE WEEK LATER

Kumiko could finally stop pretending and she began to speak flawless Japanese and many people where amazed at how fast she 'learned', plus she was even better at English. (well duh she lived there for what like half of her life.) "Kumiko, Kagome wait up." Kagome's 3 friends Eri, Yuka and Amine called. (correct spelling and names plz) "Hey what's up?" Kumiko asked smiling "Well I just heard that Hojo was thinking about asking you on a date Kumiko." Yuka said Kumiko and Kagome just rolled their eyes 'always wanting what he can't have' they both thought.

"So are you going to go out with him? Eri asked "Sorry Kagome you missed your chance." Kagome was doing her happy dance in her head and smiling. 'Finally I now if only I could get ride of Koga I'd be set'

"No I can't I have a boyfriend in America, and I'm going to see him this weekend with Kagome." Kumiko Said lying Knowing that they would be in the Feudal Era.

"Well why not just dump him it's not like he's going to wait around for you, He is probably two-timing you, like Kagome's Boyfriend." Yuka Said "Hey Kagome what ever happened to him is you to still seeing each other or did you have another fight?"

"Were fine I'm going to see him after school." Kagome said hoping that Kumiko would be up for a little visit. "Well we better be going you know with all the homework we have, and I still have to make up 2 tests JA MATA KONDO." Kagome said dragging Kumiko off towards the house.

BACK AT THE SHRINE

"Hey mom Kumiko and I are going to the feudal era for a bit be back by dark bye mom." Kagome yelled heading up stairs to change. Kumiko followed and went to change into something way more comfortable. 10 minutes later Kumiko came out of the bath room wearing a David and Goliath shirt that said 'I'm blonde and slow, so you have to speak slowly.' (I want that shirt sooo bad) and black faded jeans (that's hot). Kagome was wearing bleached blue jeans and a shirt that said 'I only look innocent' "Ok let's go before it gets late." Kagome said a little too eager to get there. Kumiko had to run after her and to the well before she had to orb the jewels away from Kagome before she forgot and left with out her. "Shards" Kumiko said and opened her hand to welcome them. "Hey what you do that for Kagome yelled from the bottom of the well. "Hurry or we might not get there in time.

FEUDAL ERA

"My beautiful lady, will you do me the honors of bearing me a child?" Miruko asked as he grab the young maidens hand and knelled down. "Of Course I will." The maiden said pulling Miruko in to a passionate kiss.

Back in reality the gang was being torched by having to listen to Miruko hit on another girl in his dreams "My my, your are even lovely then I thou….." Miruko was cut off when his beautiful women turned into an old ugly hag. "AHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Miruko yelled "What's wrong." She asked "pleases let this be a dream please please please…" Miruko prayed "Ahhhhh Sango what did you hit me for?" Miruko was now rubbing his sore head; he got up and walked out side.

Inuyasha was sitting the God Tree when he smelled Kagome and some other girl she to smelled good but not as good as Kagome, but when he got to the well he saw was not only one Kagome but 2!

"Iron revere soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled at the other Kagome ( Kumiko) 'Not again' Kumiko though rolling her eyes and orbing out of the way.

"SIT BOY." Kagome called "Inuyasha you can't keep attacking everyone who you think is a treat that just happens to be my friend and she also saved your life!"

"Ya so don't do that again." Kumiko called from the God Tree "Can I come down he's not going to attack again?"

"No your good." Kagome called up as Kumiko orbed back down in front of Inuyasha. Just then a huge tornado of wind came running towards them and Inuyasha groaned. 'he just had to come didn't he.' Inuyasha thought rolling his eyes.

"hey mutt face what did you do to my women?" Koga asked just them Kumiko went back her original form, a blonde around the same height as Kagome blue eyes and a great figure. 'Hey he's kind of cute' Kumiko thought smiling gat Koga as she walked out to get a better look. 'Wow she's hot.' Koga thought looking at Kumiko and not Kagome for once.

Well what do u think should happen it's up to deiced weather Kumiko Boyfriend is real or if she and Koga is an item. Review soon I'll will be updateing within 3 days so hurray and get your thoughts in and if you want me to countune then I will need……0 REVIEWS! I write for the fun lol

TTFN :)


	7. Kagome or Kumiko take your pick

Ok I no Koga wouldn't give up on Kagome that much but he did so live with it and like for the one person that review this ones for you

Hurray for the person lol

high on WHITE CHOCLATE AND ORLANDO BLOOM! Sighs so hot has a dreamy look in her eyes

Ok back to story.

P.S IM SORRY FOR MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER I SUCK I LIKE ALMOST FALIED ENGLISH SO CORRECT WITH ANY SPELLING ERRORS I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW TO SPELL THE WORDS RITE LOL

Kumiko or Kagome?

"Wow Kagome who's the hottie? Kumiko asked leaning over to Kagome, Kagome and Inuyasha both fell over Anime style while Koga stood there thinking 'Hmmm this might not be too bad now that I think of it.' He walked over to her and introduced himself.

"I am Koga leader of the Wolf demon tribe. And you would be?" Koga sad taking her hand.

"Kumiko if you must know." She replied laughing at his cuteness. And took her hand back "Hey Kag what do u think?" Kagome sat there 'Finally now I have Inuyasha all to my self hurray' She was doing her happy dance once again (lol) "Ummm I approve he's all yours."

"So you want to go somewhere and get to know each other?" Kumiko asked 'man I'm good at this game lol.'

"Sure there's a hot spring a few miles up, I'll take you there. Sorry Kagome but you were to slow I've got a new women now." Koga said walk to pick her up but Kumiko had a better idea 'he doesn't know that I can orb so if we race and I beat him that would be soooooooooo much fun.' Kumiko laughed at the thought and put her hands up and stepped back.

"I have a better idea point out which way and we will race what do you say?" Kumiko said and, Inuyasha burst out laughing and had to grab his sides from laughing too much.

" You think that you……. can beat h…..him, O god that is just too funny" Inuyasha fell over laughing and Kagome smiled at the thought of Koga be beaten by a girl even though he has the power of 2 jewel shards.

" Yes now where is this hot spring?" Kumiko asked and put her hands on her hips

"3 miles that way." Koga said and point north "See ya around dog-shit, ready set….."

"GO!" Kumiko said and Koga took off but Kumiko wasn't far behind and she orb to the hot spring, Koga arrived at the hot spring to minutes later 'ha I knew I could beat that girl.' He smirked and sat down to wait awhile for her to get there.

"You so sure about that?" Kumiko called from the tree above him.

"How did you beat me?" Koga asked confused and amazed at the same time.

"Like this." With that she disappeared as appeared in front of him with a huge smile on her face. "See wasn't that fun now what do you wanna do?"

'Wow she beat me and I have 2 jewel shards I wonder how many she has.' "How many jewel shards do you have and can you show me how to do that with mine?" Koga asked still amazed at her beauty and her powers.

Kumiko laughed at how cute he was and sighed at having to explain her being a witch once more. "Well first of all I don't have any jewel shards; second I can't teach you how to do that because I'm witch." She finished hoping she hadn't scared him because he no had a funny look on his face. "Ummm Koga are you ok with this if your not I can leave it would only be the third time so…." She was cut off when he kissed her.

"That answer your question?" He asked smiling when they pulled away. She was smiling and kissed him back they just stood there kissing for a bit when they heard a noise out of reflex Kumiko orbed back up to the tree taking Koga with her. "Sorry reflex." She said shrugging and looking down to see who had made the noise.

Under the tree

"Miroku if your following me and I catch you then I'm going to hit you so many times that you wont nknow which way is up." Sango called looking around. Up in the tree Koga had spotted Miroku and really wanted to know what would happen when he gets caught.

"Hey I think we should go." Kumiko Whispered not wanting to get caught knowing what would happen not wanting to have to explain the whole with Koga in a tree thing.

"No I want to stay and see what happens." Koga whispered back looking down at Sango as she began to undress.

Some where not in a tree.

His smile got bigger when blue lights blocked his view. "Hey what you do that for?" Koga was now really mad when he got smacked across the face and was looking at a very pissed Kumiko right now. That's when it hit him he was staring at some chick when he was with Kumiko 'God how could I have been so dumb.' "Hey to make it up do you want to come to the den with me and meet everyone but this time in taking you." Koga said as he began to pick Kumiko up with out her agreement he took off.

"Hey boy I want you to meet someone." Koga said as he reached the den with everyone sitting there waiting for their boss. "Her name is Kumiko and she is my new women."

"Hey what happened to Kagome?" 2 of the wolf demons asked at the same time.

"She was slow so I dumped her." Koga said pleased with him self now that he had found someone willing to be his women. Kumiko's eyes 'OMG he dumped Kagome because she didn't want to be 'his women' o man what have I gotten my self into.' Kumiko began to walk out of the den when Koga grabbed her and took off somewhere a little less public.

Ok sorry this chapter kinda sucks but if u don't like the whole Koga Kumiko thing then tell me I have a back up plan so don't worry about hurting my feelings. Anyways I have run out of ideas so plz give me some any dumb ones good ones funny ones ivky ones after all this is a R rated story I will write them I just cant get caugt lol. So review soon plz I really need something to do other then wait.

TTFN


End file.
